


Gotta be somebody

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next instalment of the Nickleback series, this one was meant to be pure porn but Danno decided to be angsty and sad...the little blonde has his issues to work through i guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta be somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, as ever the lyrics are the end of the story.
> 
> This amazing song can be found here!  
>  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N02t6rtvGv8
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy

It had been almost 3 weeks since Danny's kidnap and subsequent return, his wounds and ribs were healed and yet Steve was still treating him like a piece of fragile glass.

To begin with it was nice, being pampered and waited on but as time went on Steve seemed to become more distant, less cuddly, less tactile...until it was feeling more and more like the end of his marriage with Rachel...they shared a bed and that was it.

He knew Steve was still feeling guilty over the whole Crazy Cath situation, he knew also he didn't want to hurt Danny by trying anything too soon...but three weeks?! Seriously Danny was beginning to worry that he was losing the giant goof to his own fears...or maybe he didn't love him like he thought he did?

“Don't be an idiot honey you know that's not true” his mom snapped down the phone at him, it was late at night and Danny was sitting out on the beach with his phone, whispering his fears to his mom.

“Mom I love him and he barely even looks at me let alone kisses me. I thought he was the one I dreamed of but dreams just aren't enough any more.”

“Baby boy if its the real thing? You'll know it by the feeling.”

“I had that feeling the moment we met Ma, it was like something out of a TV show, him standing there so fucking gorgeous and me...just standing there.” Danny sighed sadly, cradling his chin in his hand as he looked out at the dark ocean roaring before him.

“Daniel language! And you are just as cute as that man you have caught! I know Rachel did a number on your confidence baby boy but Steve loves you, loves Grace too...you do realise that don't you Danny?” Clara pressed, knowing her son and his lack of realising what a great guy he was she was surprised it had taken him this long to have doubts.

“Have you spoken to Steve about any of this?” She asked her son quietly.  
“I'm scared of the answer” he whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears at the thought of losing him.

“Oh Danny everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love them and hold their life in their hands.” His mother told him softly, thinking back to her own marriage that could so easily have ended because of a stubborn man.

“There's gotta be somebody for me like that ...right mom?” he asked his voice breaking at the thought it might not be Steve, that his crazy SEAL hated him for having to leave the Navy, for all the drama Cath had made for them both...he wouldn't blame him...how the hell was Danny going to enough for him now?

“Danny where is Steve right now?” 

“Sleeping, we had an okay day at work I guess, we didn't blow anyone up anyway so go us huh? We came home, he went for his swim, had dinner and went to bed...Mom I don't think he wants me here any more...Why am I not ever enough ?” at that his walls broke and Danny was crying openly now, he could barely hear his mother startled cry at his outburst when he felt arms wrap themselves around him gently.

“Danny? Oh babe please don't” Steve whispered, taking the phone from the blondes shaking fingers he spoke quickly to Clara.

“Clara...I'm sorry...I didn't realise he felt...oh god” he whispered as he watched Danny run inside the house and straight up the stairs.

“You listen to me Mr McGarrett, my boy loves you and if you can't see what a wonderful, caring and downright amazing man he is you do not deserve him. He thinks he isn't good enough for you and you know what? If that is the reason? If you think Danny isn't good enough you are even more crazy than I think” She snapped.

“With all due respect Mrs Williams...” But he got no further as Clara was back in full rant mode, so much like Danny it hurt his chest to think about it.  
“Respect my ass! He loves you, I thought you loved him...If you can't man up and tell him what's going on, you let him go find someone who can love him like he deserves to be loved Steven.”

“I have to go speak to him I am so sorry, you know I love him Clara, I have to figure this out.” and with that he hung up the phone, jogging through the house and up the stairs, only to find Danny throwing clothes in a bag, his eyes a little wild and wide as he scrambled around the room.

“Danny stop please” 

“No. I think I have humiliated myself enough for one night. I just wish you can have told me sooner Steve, I let the lease laps on my house because you said you wanted me to live with you and now I have no fucking idea where I am going to go...I'm sorry” Danny went to walk past him and to where he had no idea when Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, hauling him back to sit on the bed.

“What the hell are you sorry for?!” he asked, closing the bedroom door and throwing Danny's bag of stuff clean across the room in anger. Steve heard a mumbled response and frowned, kneeling down in front of Danny, gently he lifted his chin so they were eye level and watched as tears rolled down Danny's cheeks.

“I didn't hear you” Steve whispered.

“I said I am sorry I am not enough for you to love, happy now?” Danny told him, trying to stand only to to be shoved back in his place.

“Steve just let me go okay? I get it...at the beginning it was all exciting and different and then the whole Cath madness hit and you left the reserves and everything changed because of me...I'm sorry ...maybe you can get your command back if I am out of the picture though now” 

“I don't want my job back, I want you. I thought you knew that. Danny why on earth do you think you are not enough for me?” Steve asked him, frowning in to sad blue eyes, he watched Danny take a deep breath and waited.

“I never am...never have been anyway...Rachel...everyone thinks the same, I kind of hoped it would have taken you a little longer to figure that out.” he tried to smile weakly and failed miserably.

“Babe I am so sorry I made you feel that way, Danny I love you so fucking much it scares me sometimes...you know I am crap at using my words...i don't know how to explain...”

“Why you don't want to kiss me any more?” Danny asked hesitatingly.

“D I do want to kiss you and so much more I just...i am scared...i don't...”

“Use your big words Steven” Danny whispered, hating to see this big man fumbling with his emotions.

“I don't know what to do, how to take the next step...I've never been with a man before Danny. I didn't want to mess this up and I have anyway” Steve sighed sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

He heard a muffled laugh, then it suddenly grew in volume – he turned his head slowly and saw Danny looking at him in complete wonder, biting his lip to stop the smile breaking through.

“Well I am glad I am so fucking amusing D” Steve snapped as he rose from the bed to tower over him, only to find Danny standing up too.

“You are fucking hysterical S” he quipped, looking at Steve intently for a moment before he asked, a tremor in h is voice he couldn't hide.

“Just so we are both clear about this ...the reason you have been pulling away is because you want more in this relationship but you don't know the logistics of getting them?”

Steve nodded and waited for the laughing to start again but it didn't, this time Danny stepped closer and asked him in a hushed voice that was so painfully small and full of doubt he hated himself at that moment.

“So it will be okay if I kiss you?”

Steve nodded and looped his arms loosely around Danny's waist, he had missed the contact so much.

Danny slipped his hand at the back of Steve's neck and tugged him down, his lips moving softly over his, it was like deja vu of the night in the hotel, the room filled with moonlight, Danny's hesitant first kiss but Steve knew this was it, he held his breath as he realised this was the man he was going to spend forever with. Licking his way in to Danny's mouth he shifted the kiss dirtier as Danny moaned in the back of his throat.

Steve moved his mouth and stared ghosting kisses along his jaw as he whispered his name over and over, whispering words he never thought he would get the chance to say again.

“I love you so much Danny, please never think any different, I need you so much” 

“I just needed to know you cared, that you would hold my life in your hands , because you do Steve ...every damn day...not just at work but every moment I wouldn't want to live if I couldn't be with you.” the blonde told him as moved his head to allow greater access to the hotspots on his neck, making his toes curl and his fingers itch to touch Steve all over.

Danny pulled back slightly and looked up at grinning man in front of him.

“You want to take the next step?” he asked softly, his hands sliding down over Steve's hips, smiling as Steve nodded quickly, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he tried to say the words he had wanted to for so long.

“I want you to make love to me Danny, I have never had that before. With Cath that was fucking...this is everything” 

Danny just nodded and pushed Steve back on to the bed, crawling up over his body, licking and nibbling at the exposed skin on his chest, smiling against the hot tanned skin when he heard Steve groan long and loud.

“I am going to make you feel so good babe I promise, my diamond in the rough...or should that be my knight in dress blues” he told Steve as he settled between his legs, kissing his jaw, feathering kisses over his closed eyelids.

“How about I am just me Danny...is that enough?” he asked quietly, watching as Danny looked at him steadily for a moment, before nodding and kissing him deeply.

“You have always been more than enough for me Steven, I was scared you didn't feel the same...now I know we are okay. We got each other right?” 

“Always Danno” Steve whispered as he sunk back in Danny's long slow kiss.

“Then get ready for the next round Steve” Danny told him as he nibbled on his ear and whispered darkly.

“You better hold on tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Gotta Be Somebody"
> 
> This time, I wonder what it feels like  
> To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
> But dreams just aren't enough  
> So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
> The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
> Straight off the silver screen  
> So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
> Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with
> 
> Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
> Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
> Someone to love with my life in their hands  
> There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
> Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
> And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
> There's gotta be somebody for me out there
> 
> Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
> And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
> Me standing here with you  
> So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
> Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with
> 
> Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
> Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
> Someone to love with my life in their hands  
> There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
> Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
> And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
> There's gotta be somebody for me out there
> 
> You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
> When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
> Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
> Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
> And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
> Someone to love with my life in their hands  
> There's gotta be somebody for me, oh
> 
> Nobody wants to go it on their own  
> And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
> There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
> Nobody wants to be the last one there  
> Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
> There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
> There's gotta be somebody for me out there


End file.
